Jackie Harris
Marjorie "Jackie" Harris (born 1956) is played by Laurie Metcalf on the series. She is the younger sister of Roseanne by 3 years, and the sister-in-law of Dan, and the loving and caring aunt of Becky, Darlene, D.J. and Jerry. Later in the series, she becomes the mother of Andy, and the wife of Fred (although they divorce after just over a year of marriage), and the grandaunt of Harris Conner Healy, the daughter of Darlene and her husband David Healy, as well as the grandaunt of DJ's daughter, Mary Conner. The part of Jackie appears in all but three episodes of the series. She is a warm and caring person but is also neurotic, a trait which only grows over the course of the series, especially during her pregnancy and the birth of her son. She is later described as being the backbone of the family by Roseanne. Over the course of the first nine seasons, Jackie is in relationships with various men including Booker (one of her bosses at Wellman Plastics), the physically abusive Fisher, and Fred. After her divorce, she becomes a successful single mother, dedicating herself to her son. In the episode "Born to be Wild" Jackie mentions that "some things you lose to the wrong person" which indicate that she slept with Ziggy as her first time. In one episode, Jackie's mother Beverly revealed that Jackie's name was, or probably still is, Marjorie. But the 3-year-old Roseanne couldn't pronounce and instead called her "My Jackie". They all found it cute and began calling her that, until it became her name. Throughout the series, Jackie works at several jobs: * Wellman Plastics with Roseanne with whom she walked out * As a spray girl in the cosmetic department of Rodbell's * An actress/clerk at local theater * A police officer during which she was injured and quit rather than being forced to take a desk job * A truck driver which she later quit * Co-owner of the Lanford Lunchbox with Roseanne, Nancy, Beverly, and later Leon. It was during her time as a truck driver that she bought a "loose meat" sandwich, and it was this which led to her and Roseanne deciding to open the restaurant. * Currently a life coach. It is revealed in the final episode of the series that rather than their mother being a lesbian, it was Jackie. Roseanne simply wrote her sister having the long string of boyfriends because she could always picture Jackie being with a man. However, it is later revealed in Season 10 that this fact was a part of book written by Roseanne, and not actually true. She currently lives home alone without Andy, she later adopts a dog with the intention of giving it to Becky after she buys a home. She has had a falling out with Roseanne over their choice for the 2016 Presidential Election Choice. After her Mom, Beverly, is kicked out of her old people's home, she is forced to live with Jackie. Although Jackie is very against the idea at first, they later overcome their issues and decide to get along. After Roseanne's death, Jackie is left confused and unsure of herself on how to include herself within the Conners. Dan assures her she's always welcomed just as she was when Roseanne was alive. Currently, she is dating a man called Peter much to Dan's annoyance as he finds him incredibly boring. In 2019, Jackie actively pursues The Lunch Box, which had been leased to a Chinese Restaurant after Roseanne lost interest in the Tavern Sandwich place. This left Beverly in charge entirely, and secretly ran the place into the ground. After the fed up Chinese left, Beverly decided to give her estate to Darlene. When Dan decided to encourage Jackie, she eventually won management of The Lunch Box and created a new menu for it again. Becky joins her, still working at Casita Bonita as well, and have occasional disagreements. In 2020, Jackie starts painting. She brings in large annoying paintings to display in The Lunch Box, which is exactly what Beverly did in 1992. Trivia *Staring with the episode "The Separation of Church and Dan" of The Conners, she has become the most prolific character due to appearing in more then 231 episodes. Beating the amount of episodes Roseanne appeared in. *Starting with "Past Imperfect" from Season 6 of Roseanne, Jackie has shorter hair. This hairstyle will remain for the rest of the series and even the spin-off series The Conners, List of Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main characters